


the colourful clothes she wears

by katkitters



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, i just wanted to throw smth out there so don't take this too seriously, like im not rly a writer LOL, lowkey wrote the doctor as autistic-coded bc i project onto her a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkitters/pseuds/katkitters
Summary: and the way the sunlight plays upon her hair// yasmin khan is fascinated by the doctor.





	the colourful clothes she wears

**Author's Note:**

> title is from good vibrations by the beach boys  
> i just love pining yaz and oblivious 13

It was unusually quiet in the TARDIS.

Yasmin Khan leaned against the console, being careful not to push any buttons or hit any levers. Quite frankly, she had no idea how the ship worked, despite the Doctor rambling about the technology whenever she had the chance. Whenever the alien started off on one of her tangents, Yaz couldn’t quite focus. It wasn’t an in-one-ear-and-out-the-other situation, she just found the Doctor far more interesting than anything else in the universe.

As if on cue, the Doctor hurried back into room, clutching a mug of tea that was filled to the brim. She handed it to Yaz quite excitedly, and she gently reached out and took it, taking a sip.  
“So, how is it?” the Doctor beamed, and before she could even respond, the long coat became a blur once more as she almost pranced around the console before piping up once again. “First time making a cuppa in this body, y’see. Never quite sure how it’ll turn out, but it in’t hard to get right!”  
“Not bad, Doctor,” Yaz smiled in return, raising the mug to her lips once more. She hoped the rim of the mug would hide her gaze a little as she admired the Time Lord. Her nose scrunched up as she looked down at the console, and the girl couldn’t help but to smile into the hot tea. “In fact,” she continued, lowering the mug and noticing how the Doctor whipped her head up as soon as she’d begun speaking. Yaz felt her face go warm, but quickly resumed her sentence, “It might be one of the best cups of tea I’ve ever had.”

The Doctor’s signature wide grin spread across her face, and Yasmin swore if she wasn’t leaning against the console, her knees would’ve buckled.  
“Oh, brilliant!” she burst out, before beginning to tinker with her ship once more, her mouth hanging slightly open in concentration and the line between her brows deepening as she squinted. “Good tea for Yaz,” she mumbled, repeating the phrase under her breath, her concentration increasing. “Smashing.” Yaz chuckled to herself as she took another sip of her tea, her hands cradling the mug as she contentedly took in the gentle hum of the TARDIS.

After ten minutes or so, Yasmin broke the comfortable silence.  
“Where are you taking us next, Doctor?” she asked, and as the aforementioned Doctor looked up from her work again, still slightly squinty, Yaz felt her heart flutter.  
“Well, depends where you wanna go,” she began, leaning her arms against the console as if it were any old table. “We can go anywhere and everywhere, that’s the whole point of the TARDIS! When she decides to work, that is.” The ship beeped indignantly in response, but the Doctor remained unfazed.  
“Where do _you_ want to go?” Yaz asked gently, cradling the now-empty cup in her hands. The Doctor stared, dumbfounded, as if she hadn’t heard that question for centuries. Yasmin’s heart skipped a beat as her shocked expression morphed into one of excitement, one of pure joy and sunshine, like a hyperactive puppy on its first walk. Yaz was almost surprised that she didn’t swoon. The Doctor, forever oblivious, launched herself into yet another tangent, her eyes darting from the console to the walls of the TARDIS to Yaz’s admiring gaze.

She didn’t care where they went, as long as the Doctor was with her.


End file.
